Of School Days and Sickness
by siskiebusiness
Summary: AU High School. RoyEd and hints of AlWin and a surprise parring! Edward's sick and Roy is nervous. Will love ensue? Might be M in later chapters...Chapter 5 up! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So I made another RoyEd fanfic...I know. Shut up Ninja, I know it bothers you. Anywho, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

The wind whipped softly around the tree branches by the school. The air smelled crisp with the fall of fresh rain. All in all it was a beautiful scene.

Yet Roy Mustang was sitting bored stiff in his last class. He absolutely hated math with a burning passion. He was practically failing and his grades were slipping even lower over the past few days.

Mainly he spent his time staring at the beautiful blond head beside him. Edward Elric, mathematician in the making. At least he could have been, but it seemed to everyone that Edward had already married his true love: science.

But Ed wasn't there, in fact he hadn't been there all day. When the bell rang Roy took off to find Alphonse, Edward's younger brother. Alphonse had been tutoring Roy over the past month. At first Alphonse had been confused when Roy had asked to be tutored in math by him. He and brother shared the same class, why not ask Ed? But of course Al new why. Roy was in love and was afraid to show it.

Al agreed, but with his brother sick now Alphonse had a plan to bring the two dense boys together.

"Alphonse!"

"Oh, Roy-chan! Do you have brother's homework?"

"Yes, I do. Is he feeling any better?" Roy asked, concern lacing his face.

Alphonse smiled, "Yes, but he still can't really get out of bed much. Oh, Roy-chan? Will you do me a favor?" Time for the plan to kick in.

"Sure Alphonse, what is it?"

"I've been turning down Winry for a week now and I feel really bad about it. Do you think you could go over and check on brother while I take her to dinner?"

Roy gulped. Take care of a sick Ed, in their house, by himself? Sure the only problem was, HE WANTED WHAT?! Thoughts ran through his mind, some of them were not suitable for children (I'll let your imagination fly here).

"S-sure Alphonse. I'll…be happy to. Um just one question?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get inside?"

Alphonse smiled again before explaining about the spare key. Soon, Roy was on his way to see a very sick and very spaced out Edward Elric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everyone! Disclaimer ('cause I forgot it the first time ^^;): I don't own FMA...yadda yadda...you know the drill.**

* * *

Edward rolled over onto his back with a loud groan. His shoulders ached with a soreness that he had never felt. His chest was painful to even touch, his throat burned as f it was clogged with sand and his nose was so stuffed that it made it even harder to breathe.

He was the definition of sick. He curled up into couch further and wrapped the thick down-feather quilt tighter around his body, yet still he shuddered.

Ed was just about to give way to unconsciousness when he heard the door open then close quickly. "Hey Al! How was school?" He called and it was immediately followed by a coughing fit. When he found the strength to breathe again he called once more, a tint of fear in his voice. "Alphonse? That you?"

Fearing the worse, Ed attempted to crawl off of the couch. When he had managed to sit up without falling back over, he tried swinging his legs over the edge.

"Are you that sick Chibi-Chan?" Roy asked, watching in amusement from beside him.

At hearing his voice, Ed fell to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs and blanket.

Roy then rushed over to help only to be refused. "How the hell did you get in?" Ed demanded, picking himself up from the floor.

Roy pulled out the spare key he had been given. Ed blanched. 'So this is all Al's doing. That damn kid is trying to hook me up.'

Sighing, Ed crawled back onto the couch and once again curled up tightly. "So where's Al at?"

"He hated turning Winry down once more, so he went out with her. He said he'd be home later."

"Figures. It's about time he said yes." Ed stated, turning to face Roy. He blushed, Roy was still covered with tiny droplets of rain. His skin was pale and smooth. Ed cursed at himself for his thoughts. There's no way Roy liked him. Ed had a better chance in Hell than being the affection of Roy Mustang.

"Edward, your face is flushed. Would you like me to get you a cold cloth?" Placing a hand upon Edward's cheek, Roy blushed as well. Ed blinked a few times and tried to swallow. Only he found he could not.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a glass of water. That is if you don't---"

"I don't mind at all. You just try to get some more rest." With that Roy went in search of the glasses, still to nervous to ask Ed where they were.

Ed smiled softly before he found himself drifting off to sleep. When Roy returned, he smiled at the sight before him. A very tired and very adorable Edward Elric was curled up in a ball. Setting the glass of water down on the coffee table, Roy sat at the younger boy's feet. "Sweet dreams Edo"


	3. AN

Hiya everyone!

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and commented!

Special thanks to:

iStoleYourChips

stabbythings

Hostile Silence

You all win cookies.

As for the rest of you: I will update only when I get at least ten comments. I already have four (as of now), so keep commenting and you shall be rewarded!

~SiskieBusiness~


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for the comments! ^^ As I promised here it is, Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

**I don't own FMA, BLAH BLAH BLAH….you get it by now. **

* * *

Edward nuzzled further into the warmth beneath him. _Wait a second, when did I fall asleep?_ Ed thought warily as he sat up.

"Hello Edward, did you sleep well?" The next thing Ed knew, he was laying in the floor again. He groaned "You _really _need to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, Chibi. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!" Ed screamed jumping back onto his feet. Roy chuckled before getting up himself.

"Don't yell, you'll make your throat worse." Roy said, ruffling Ed's hair as he walked past him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make something if you want."

Edward blinked, he had been to preoccupied with the thought of Roy's hand on top his head to listen. "Erm, you don't have to. I-I can cook. Besides, you don't know where anything is." Following Roy into the kitchen, Ed came to lean against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and one ankle overtop the other. "Really Roy, I can take care of-"

Roy smiled "I know you can, but you're sick"

"So? I've cooked while sick before."

"Don't you _want_ to be taken care of once in a while, hmm?" He questioned as he searched the fridge for eggs.

Ed found himself frowning. Yes, he did want to be taken care of once in a while. Was that a possibility, though, for him? _He_ was the older brother, _he_ took care of Alphonse. Ed didn't expect Al to look after him for something so simple. Trisha had taken care of them when she was alive, scrapes and bruises and such. That was her duty as a mother though. Hoenhime---That thought was cut short quickly. Hoenhime was never around and as far as Ed was concerned, he never had to show up.

"How does scrambled eggs sound to you, Edo?" Roy asked, snapping the younger out of his thoughts. Did Roy seriously _want_ to take care of him? _Is it possible he….cares? _

"Uh, sure. That sounds great." Ed settled with a smile. How much longer would he have to hide these emotions from Roy, it wasn't as if he could just ask Roy how he felt! The embarrassment alone would send him to hide in a cave for the rest of his life.

"You okay Ed? You seem to be….thinking to hard." Roy placed his hand upon the boy's head once again. Pushing back a few lose strands of silky blond hair, Roy cupped Edward's cheek in his hand. "Ed?" Roy looked deep into his eyes "Is everything alright?"

* * *

**A.N. GAH! Cliff-hanger! Sorry guys, I had to. I couldn't think of what came next. (This next part is a response to "anomous" who left a comment on my author's note. This also will apply to those readers who are concerned about how I write)**

**First off, I'd like to apologize to any of you who found me "demanding reviews". I felt I simply said I would update once I had **_**at least **_**10. If I didn't have 10, I still was going to update. I had to many people wanting me to continue the story. The comments were for anyone who wanted to leave a "creative comment" or a comment in general. Also, I am a selfish, manipulative, daughter of a bitch. I set up a certain amount of comments so I could get outta my writers block. I work so much better under pressure, so that is the other reason I asked for so many comments. I also felt it was not that much of a "big deal" because I already had four comments when I posted the A.N. I figured six more wouldn't take so long (not to brag or anything).**

**Secondly, I do care about the reviews! I love reading your reviews! Hearing from people about how they felt about something you wrote is an AMAZING feeling. I love it! So don't ever think I don't care about the reviews or reviewers. I love you all! You people are like family to me, writing nerds unite!**

**Finally, I'd like to state (and yes I am going to sound like a total bitch but I really don't care at this point because I am sick of it) if you're going to comment just to say: "You're a horrible person" or "This story sucked ass" it's called FLAMING. Flames will be ignored and deleted because I really don't give a damn about how much you hate me and my story. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOXX AND SUCK IT!**

**As for the story, again I am sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger. I will try to update soon! I promise! Cookies for those who comment in this chapter! ^.~**

**~SiskieBusiness~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you all go! I'm sorry it took forever for me to update! The lab has been crazy for the past week. Anywho, the beginning of this is a game I like to call "Where's Alphonse?" It was pointed out to me by Nikki that I had forgotten to mention where Al was...it's sorta a rip off of "Where's Waldo" XD Yeah, I'm that old.**

**Is a disclaimer really needed at this point? **

* * *

**Where is Alphonse?**

Al rolled over off the bed. "Ugh, man."

"That's the last time I take you out drinking kiddo." Russell said, snatching the boy back into the bed. "Oh come on, I wasn't that bad. Was I?" Alphonse pouted while snuggling back into the warmth.

Russell glanced down at the sandy blond, "You weren't, but still."

"Still what?"

"You complain to much." With that Alphonse shoved him off of the bed. "Yeah, well you complain to much about me complaining."

Rubbing his head from where he sat on the floor Russell sighed "Taking lessons again from that brother of yours I see."

Alphonse smiled, it had seemed like something Edward would do. _I wonder how Brother and Roy are getting along…_

* * *

Ed hit his head again. "Dammit, I'm so stupid!" He screamed to the empty bathroom. The memory of what had happened only a few moments ago wouldn't leave his mind.

"_You okay Ed? You seem to be….thinking to hard." Roy placed his hand upon the boy's head once again. Pushing back a few lose strands of silky blond hair, Roy cupped Edward's cheek in his hand. "Ed?" Roy looked deep into his eyes "is everything alright?"_

_Edward bit his lip. To tell or not to tell…but really, when would he get another chance to? It wasn't as if Mustang spoke to him on a regular basis. Sure they had a few classes together but that hadn't done much to help their situation. The only reason Ed even had this stupid crush was because of marching band. If Edward hadn't had joined his freshmen year, Roy Mustang would have been nothing more then a name to him._

_Making up his mind, and praying to whatever God there was, Ed leaned up on his toes and slammed their lips together. The kiss was quick however, one moment it was there the next: gone. The two boys stared at one another, both not really sure what to say. Ed began to panic. "I-I'm sorry!" He shouted before he took off at breakneck speed up the stairs. The last thing that was heard was the slam of a door. _

Roy was left there standing with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide in shock. "He…kissed me." Needless to say Roy was thrilled. The object of his long hidden affection felt the same towards him!

Coming to the locked door of the bathroom, Roy paused. A smirk played on his face as he knocked. "Edward? Come out, please? There's no reason to hide, I'm not mad at you."

The sound of the door unlocking was music to Roy's ears. Ed peeked his head out some from the inside of the bathroom. "It's okay", Roy pleaded more "come on out. I'm not mad Ed, really I'm not." Roy smiled, arms wide open.

Ed blinked a few times. _He…means it. He really isn't mad… _Hesitantly, Ed stepped forward into the embrace. "Shh, there. See? It's okay." Roy cooed, running his hand up and down Edward's back in reassurance. Inhaling made Ed's head spin. Roy was a delicate aroma of cinnamon and smoke, it was all to appealing. "Edward. Thank you."

Ed pulled back a bit, not really wanting to let go. "F-For what?"

"The kiss, Edo. Thank you. I was beginning to think you didn't like me at all."

"I do like you…a lot." Ed blushed, turning so he could hide in Roy's shirt. Roy leaned down to Ed's face. "I like you to Edward, very much so."

Pulling the boy back a bit, he reconnected their lips. Ed shut his eyes and moved closer. Wrapping his arms more securely around the younger boy's middle, Roy lifted Edward up. Positioning just right, Ed was sandwiched in between Roy and the wall.

Ed let out a low moan as Roy began working on his neck. "R-Roy…ah!"

"Shh, relax Chibi-Chan." Roy said before aiming for a particularly sensitive piece of flesh on Ed's neck.

"Roy, p-please." Ed moaned even more. "S-STOP!" Finally pushing Roy off of him, Ed landed on the floor with a thud. "Just…stop.."

"I'm…I'm sorry. Ed I didn't mean---"

"No! It's not that, I…it's just…" He looked down at the floor. _What should I say? 'Hey can we not? I'm a virgin and all so…'_ _Geez Ed, you're such a baby._

"No, I shouldn't have gone that far. I'm sorry. Ed really, I am." Roy was kicking himself in the head. _That was to fast, way to fast. _He thought, stretching out a hand to help Ed up. "Here, take my hand. Let's go make you those eggs, alright?" He tried a smile, but it came out sad.

"Roy, I--" Ed started, reaching for Roy's hand and taking it in his own.

"No really Ed, it's my fault. I'm sorry. Let's…let's just try to put it behind us." Ed shook his head in protest. "No, I don't wanna put it behind us! Roy I-I really like you! It's just, I don't know. I got nervous." Roy pulled him to his feet and Ed fell into his chest. "Roy, please don't leave."

Wrapping his arms around Ed's waist once again, Roy held onto him tightly. "Alright, I won't leave."

"Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you."

* * *

**A.N. Ah! Dammit, why is it another cliff-hanger! *Gibbs slapps Malu* What's wrong with you?! No more cliff-hangers okay?! They annoy people.... including me. T.T**

**Chapter 5 might take a little longer than expected to get up, but I'll try to do my best! R&R please! Sugar cookies with rainbow sprinkles for those who comment on this chapter! ^.~**

**~SiskieBusiness~**


	6. Another AN

Me: *peeks out from behind chair* Erm…Hiya guys…I know I haven't been on here in a while….and you see…I've had a really horrible few weeks. Seriously, I'm not here to gain sympathy…but the last two weeks sucked like Hell.

Malu: . You broke up with Shawn and went on a band trip…how are those _bad_ things?

Me: *covers Malu's mouth* Be quiet for a moment…that's not all that happened.

Malu: Mph….mmm…..W'y 'ee

Me:…..Anyway, I'll try to have this updated in a while….as soon as I can….you know…when I finish the fifth chapter T.T

Malu: *licks hand*

Me: AH! THE HELL?

Malu: YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE FIFTH CHAPTER?

Me: NO! THAT'S YOUR JOB M-U-S-E!

Malu: HA! YOU'RE THE WRITER!

Me: And who just so happens to "help" me with writing my stories when they feel generous enough…hmmm?

Malu:…..Naozumi and-----

Me: *growls* Malu De Soviet…..So help me, I'll kill you off in my next story….

Malu: *gasp* You wouldn't dare!

Me: *grin* "Malu grasped her side as the blood spilled. _I'm going…to die…all because…I was being…a bitch…_"

Malu: . I hate you

Me: Glad we can agree on something. Anyway (back on subject) I will update as soon as I can! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! But I promise guys, I'm back for a while.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in _forever!_ **

**Malu: Stress on FOREVER here folks**

**Bite me Malu. I've had a lot of work to sort through (I'd like to see you do an entire month of cold cases Malu .) but I have everything cought up and I even have some free time on my hands!**

**Malu: No you don't**

**What do you mean "No you don't"? I asked for time off for a while and I'm using some of my sick leave so-**

**Malu: What about your 100th deviantion on DA? And not to mention Crazy Boss Number Two has paperwork for you to do while you're off.**

**T.T His name is Matthew, thank you very much, and I have most of it done.**

**Malu:...**

**Okay a third of it done**

**Malu: ^^**

**Erg...muses...Anyway guys, here's Chapter five! Again, I am so sorry that I took so long on this! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I love you."

Roy leaned down and pressed his lips to Edward's forehead. "I love you, too."

"Roy?"

"Yes…what is it love?"

Ed smiled at the nickname, "Do you…do you think we could…" He trailed off, tugging on Roy's sleeve while tucking his face deeper into the strong chest beneath him.

Roy moved his lips to Ed's ear and nipped lightly before whispering "What love, what is it that you want?"

Ed's entire face went red, "Well, I…want to…but…"

Roy moved further down, placing soft kisses along his chibi's neck "Hmm"

The hum made Ed moan out loud and press further into Roy. Giving out a low chuckle before wrapping silky, sun kissed hair around his fingers Roy again whispered in Ed's ear "Babe, I don't wanna rush you. Besides, friends first right? That's the key to a healthy relationship isn't it?"

"Yes" Ed smiled so bright Roy truly thought he melted then and there. "So," He said, stealing a kiss from the older boy "I heard something about food earlier?"

Roy just rolled his eyes before dragging Ed into the kitchen to make his beloved eggs.

* * *

Alphonse pushed the blonde off of him again "Russ, if I don't get home soon Brother will start wondering where I am."

"So?" The Sophomore said "What's he gonna do, huh?"

"Well for starters, he'd murder _me _for not telling him this particular part of my life-Ah!"

Russ nipped his neck again before licking it to sooth the pain "And then?"

"He'd-mph-kill _you_ for touching me. Not to mention, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes again." Al said, looking down at the floor.

Russell pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair "Alphonse, this is Ed we're talking about. He loves you more than anything in the world, why in the name of science would he not accept this part of your life when he himself is gay?"

Al glanced at Russell with pure hope in his eyes "You think so?"

Russell frowned before kissing Al's hair "You're serious about this. Al, he's not going to hate you. You're his baby brother. Now I know Ed and I know you," He lifted Al's chin up so that their eyes locked " Ed wouldn't give up and let go of family. Look at everything he's done for you! Ed loves you with nothing but the pureness of his heart. This simple fact will not change his love for you Al."

"I hope you're right Russ." Alphonse choked out before snuggling into his lover's chest. "I hope you're right."

Russell watched as Al slowly broke. _How the Hell could've this happened? Al knows Ed loves him…why the sudden insecurity? _

His grip tightened considerably "Shh, it's okay Alphonse. Everything will be alright, it's okay."

"Russ?" Al hick-upped, "Will….will you come with me to tell Brother about…us?"

Russell smiled before kissing Al on his lips. It soon turned from innocent to needy. Russ licked Al's lower lip, just begging for entrance to that sweet cavern. The broke for air only when Al hick-upped again. Leaning their heads together Russell pecked his nose "Yes, love."

Alphonse could only smile, wider than he had in a long time.


End file.
